There are advantages to preparing electronic circuitry on a flexible polymeric substrate. Flexible circuitry is particularly convenient for manufacturing, e.g. cellular phones and the like where space and foldability is at a premium. One of the limitations on the art's ability to prepare flexible materials bearing fine metal traces is the relatively low heat resistance of the polymeric substrate.